Finding Cmara
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: After being seperated from his daughter, Wilt must now journey far and wide to find her, along with his new ally/friend, Eduardo.
1. Chapter 1

(My newest parody of my favorite DreamWorks movie, "Finding Nemo"

(My newest parody of my favorite DreamWorks movie, "Finding Nemo"! Enjoy!)

Somewhere, deep in the blue Pacific Ocean, there is a coral reef called The Great Barrier Reef, a world of the legendary mermaids and sea creatures of all kind. This, of course, is where our story all starts…

"Wow…" a female voice happily, said.

"Told you, didn't I?" a male voice asked.

"You sure did."

"Mm-hmm."

The voices came from an anemone where two mermaids were watching the whole view. The first one was a red imaginary friend. He had two long arms with blue/white/red wristbands, a blue 1 on his chest, a red mermaid tail, two long eyestalks and a big smile on his face. This is Wilt.

The other is a female human mermaid with green eyes, white shirt, green sweater, a purple mermaid tail, and shoulder-length red hair in a ponytail. This was Wilt's wife, Frankie Foster.

"This is amazing, huh?" Wilt smiled.

"Yeah, it's all so beautiful out here." Frankie smiled back. She and Wilt had been married for as long as they could remember.

"Well, when I promised a good view, you weren't expecting the whole ocean, now were you?" Wilt said as Frankie giggled. Wilt breathed in and smiled again. "Man… anyone could enjoy the life out here. So what do you think? Can I deliver or what?"

"You sure can, Wilt." Frankie said as she swam up beside Wilt. Gesturing to what they could see most of the neighborhood, she added, "And the view is simply amazing."

They smile, just watching other neighboring mermaids moving about. Wilt then noticed a look of concern of his wife's face. "So… You like it, Frankie?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I really like it, Wilt. It's just… do we really need _this _much space out here on the drop?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie, c'mon. These are the kids we're talking about here. They'd want what's best, won't they?" Wilt then swam back inside the anemone and peeks out while saying, "Think about it. They'll poke their heads out one morning and there's a herd of seahorses! Rushing past their window!"

"Wilt, hush! Did you forget? Kids are still sleeping."

Wilt chuckled, saying, "Oh right. Right. My bad."

Wilt and Frankie swam down to a hole below their home, where in the cave the couple had placed their eggs to keep them warm. The only unique thing about the eggs was that some were a light pink, and some were a baby blue. The pink meant a daughter was inside, while the blue meant a son was inside.

"Aw, look… they're dreaming." Frankie cooed, smiling. She couldn't wait to be a mother. Even Wilt was ready to be a father himself.

"Yeah… our friends are having kids of their own as well. Even Beast is raising his own child." Wilt said.

"Still have to name them, you know."

"Wait. Right now? All right then, this half can be… Wilt Jr. and this half… Frankie Jr. okay, done now." Wilt swam off, thinking it all was said.

Frankie rolled her eyes in amusement as she said, "Well… What do you think of Carly, Wilt?"

Wilt paused to think. "Carly, huh?" he then shrugged. "Well, we can name one Carly, cause I'd like most of them to be Wilt Jr."

"Just think, in a few days… we'll be parents!" Frankie hugged Wilt, happily.

"Got that right." Wilt smiled until he looked nervous about something. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Oh Wilt." Frankie sighed. She expected Wilt to be like this.

"No wait, Frankie! I'm serious! What if-?"

"There are over 400 eggs. One of them is bound to like you." Frankie said as she swam inside their home. Wilt follows, smirking as Frankie stared back at him.

"What are you thinking?" Frankie asked.

"Remember that day we've met?" Wilt asked, still smirking.

"Tried hard not to."

"Well, I do." Wilt said. Then, he started playfully as he chased Frankie, acting out their first meeting. "Uh, excuse me, miss? I'm afraid there's something on my lip…"

"Wilt, come on…" Frankie giggled, still swimming away from Wilt.

"Can you see what it is for me?"

He then tried to kiss Frankie, who squealed in delight and swam upward. "Get away. Get away!"

"Here he is! Mr. Cutie's here!" Wilt laughed as he followed Frankie outside. He then stopped to take notice that all the neighbors disappeared. "Where is everyone?" Wilt asked. He then saw Frankie frozen in place, a look of fright on her face. Wilt turned and gasped in horror as he saw what she was looking at.

It was a large Barracuda and right now, he was yards away, hissing deadly at them. It had just found its evening meal. Them.

"_Frankie. Quick. Get inside the house…" _Wilt whispered to Frankie. But Frankie was more worried about her eggs, which were exposed fully to the barracuda. _"Frankie, please. They'll be fine, just… you, inside. Right now."_

Frankie then glared. "Not today…" She hissed and swam down quickly to protect her unhatched children, no matter what. The barracuda roared as it swam quickly to follow her.

"NOOOO!!" Wilt screamed as he swam down to protect Frankie and his family for all that was worth. The barracuda hissed as Wilt punched and smacked it with his tailfin. Wilt kept attacking until the barracuda whipped him with its tail, sending him flying into a rock, crushing his left arm painfully. Wilt groaned as he passed out and rolled back in his home. The last things he heard was a roar… _and scream…_

"Wilt? Wilt, you okay?" voices called over and over.

Wilt groaned as he tried to sit up and noticed his old friends gathered around.

The first was a bobcat with a red nose, a police outfit and eight orange octopus legs. His name is Bonkers B. Bobcat.

The second was a female mermaid with blonde hair, blue clam bikini, and a blue mermaid tail. Her name is Miranda, Bonkers' wife. She was carrying a pink egg.

The third was a white haired 24-year-old man with green eyes and a black mermaid tail. This is Danny Fenton/Phantom, and he was carrying a blue egg.

The fourth was a most bizarre creature that looked like a mix between a bear, a buffalo, and a wolf. He had deep blue eyes and carried a blue egg as well. This is Beast.

The fifth was a well-built male mermaid with gray spiky hair, a cloth that covered most of his face except his eyes, a blue mermaid tail, and he was carrying two blue eggs and one pink egg. This is Kakashi.

The three last figures were hyenas with eight dark gray legs each. They are Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. Shenzi also had a pink egg in her paws.

"I think he's waking up." Bonkers said relieved as Wilt tried sitting up again.

"Wha-What just happened?" Wilt asked worried. He then noticed his left arm… or rather, a short stump now.

"Thank goodness you're still alive, Wilt. We were worried that we'd lost you from that battle with the barracuda." Miranda said with a sigh. "You've lost your arm and almost your eye in that fight."

"We're all lucky to have grabbed most of our children as well." Shenzi added.

"We wanted to see if you were still okay." Kakashi said.

Wilt's eyes… or eye, widened in worry as he remembered something. "Oh no… Frankie!"

Wilt quickly swam down to the hole where the eggs were. There's a problem… it's too quiet. "Frankie? Frankie!" Wilt called out for her. When he and the others reached the cave… they found it empty. Wilt swam inside, not wanting to believe this was happening. "Fr-Frankie? _Frankie…" _Wilt asked with tears in his eye. He had hoped Frankie had hid herself and the children, but no good.

"Wilt… we're sorry, but I think she's… we're so sorry…" Kakashi said sadly.

"Frankie…" Wilt whispered as he swam out of the hole. He began to softly weep, excepting it. Frankie was gone… as were his children… "No… Frankie…"

The group looks sad, feeling badly for their friend. That is until… "Hey! An egg!" Banzai cried.

The group and Wilt turned to see the all-familiar object, lying nearby. A pink egg it was.

"It must've survived the attack. One of your kids is still alive!" Bonkers smiled. Now Wilt won't be alone, at least at home.

Wilt swam over to the egg, looking at it and saying, "Aw, there, little one…" he then gently picked up his future daughter. "It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you now." He turned it slightly and sighed. There was a small crack on it but no big deal.

"Wilt…" Miranda paused, just to let Wilt have a small moment.

Wilt softly shed a tear as he whispered to the egg, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you… _Carly…"_

(There, How's that? I bet you weren't expecting me to give Wilt both his arms and eyes at the beginning, were you? That's because I wanted to make it so that the drop off seemed more dangerous for most of the grownups. Or something like that. R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chappie

(Second chappie! BTW, I forgot to mention that Beast has a black mermaid tail, sorry. Enjoy!)

15 years had passed ever since the attack of the barracuda, and Wilt had made his vow to protect his only daughter. Of course, this meant he had become more overprotective, keeping his child safe from anything. Even if she was just having fun.

"Yeah! It's the fieldtrip day!" a female voice said happily. "Awesome!"

A young female mermaid then swam up to her father excited. She had shoulder-length ginger-brown hair that flowed behind her, glasses, brown eyes with hints of green, a blue tank top, a blue mermaid tail, and a silver necklace chain with a panda bear charm on it. This was Carly, Wilt's daughter. "Come on, Dad! You awake or what?" she asked as she nudged Wilt, who was still asleep. Carly just couldn't wait for her first fieldtrip. "Daddy, come on! It's fieldtrip day!"

"Oh, I don't wanna go, guys. Five more months…" Wilt muttered in his sleep.

"No, not you, Dad. I meant me!"

"Huh… what?"

"C'mon, Dad! The trip's today!" Carly laughed as she continued nudging her father. There was no way she was missing today's adventure. Not one bit.

"What…?" Wilt asked as he finally awoke.

"Fieldtrip's today! Let's get going!"

Wilt groaned as he now remembered. Carly's first fieldtrip. That meant having to leave their safe home and her for a while. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

"This is gonna-!" Carly suddenly yelped as she fell outside the anemone. A thud was heard.

"Carly!" Wilt yelped, swimming outside to check on his daughter, seeing her stuck halfway in a coral.

"Fieldtrip day!" Carly's voice echoed as she struggled.

"Hold on! Don't move, honey." Wilt insisted as he swam over. Carly continued struggling. "Carly, stop it. You'll never be able to get out yourself. Hold on a sec." He grabbed Carly's tailfin and pulled until Carly came unstuck. Her father seems relieved, but still…

"You alright? Any breaks? Where are they?" Wilt asked, as he looked Carly over.

"Dad, stop it. No breaks this time." Carly groaned annoyed as they went back inside. Why can't her father just let one day go without any of this?

"You can't always tell cause fluid runs in places. Is there any?"

"No."

"Feeling dizzy?" Wilt asked, turning his daughter around.

"Dad…" Carly said, getting more annoyed.

"What are my wristband's colors?"

"Daddy, I'm just fine."

"Answer the question, young lady!" Wilt said, annoyed.

"Red, blue and white." Carly sighed. Her father was always making excuses for her not to go.

"See? I knew it! Something is wrong! They're red…" He paused to check his wristband. "…Blue and white. That's it?" he asked, making Carly giggle somewhat. "Well, you're okay then. How's the lucky tail doing, kiddo?"

Carly smiled as she showed her tailfin to Wilt. There was a large scratch on it, maybe because of the barracuda's attack 15 years ago. "Lucky, Daddy."

"Let me see." Wilt said. Carly stumbled somewhat, but managed to give her father a high five with their tails. She seems fine… or so Wilt thinks. "Listen. Do you really think you're up for this today? It's okay if you're not. Besides, we can wait 4 or 5 years…"

"Dad, come on! My friends will be waiting!" Carly insisted as she pulled her father's arm. She had promised her friends aka Wilt's friends' kids, that she would come on this adventure.

"Wait, hold on! Still need to brush."

"Daddy!"

"Do you want yourself to get stung?" Wilt frowned, nodding to the anemone surrounding them. Carly frowns. Another excuse not to leave their home.

"Uh… yes?" Carly said.

"Brush." Wilt ordered sternly. Carly sighed annoyed and swam through the tentacles, using them to brush herself.

"Okay, done now!" Carly said as she started to swim off.

"Hold on, hold on. You've missed a spot." Wilt smirked, stopping her once again.

"What, where?"

"Right here." Wilt poked her in the side playfully. Carly giggled as her father chased her around. "Here, and right here." Wilt chuckled, tickling her a few times.

Soon, it's time to leave for school. Wilt poked his head out, searching to see if it's safe while Carly just watches. It wasn't many years ago that Wilt decided to move out of their home ever since the barracuda attack. There were only plants and it was quiet. No sign of the drop off at all.

"Alright, we're really excited for the fieldtrip, right?" Wilt asked his daughter, "Now remember, what's the first thing to know about open sea?"

"That it's not always safe." Carly said dully. This wasn't the first time her father had said this. She just couldn't understand why Wilt didn't want her outside so much. Of course, she had no idea it was because of her mother, Frankie's death from 15 years ago.

"That's right, honey." Wilt then ducked back inside for a second before poking out again. "Now then, the first thing is to make sure that it's 100 percent safe. We go out…" Carly shrugged as she imitated Wilt's movement, "…and back in. go out and back in…"

After the third time, Carly just stopped and watched her father continue his repeated action. "Back in one more time. You might want to do this a few more times, and…"

"_Dad…" _Carly groaned in annoyance. She is getting impatient for the trip and she really wanted to meet her friends.

"Okay. We're good? Alright, off we go then."

The two then swim off down a path they used to get to Carly's school. Carly just swam around happily while Wilt swam normally. "Hey, Dad. Maybe with my friends, I'll be able to see a sea dragon!"

"I'd doubt that, young lady." Wilt chuckled nervously.

"Have you ever seen a sea dragon?"

"No, and I'm not planning to either."

"Do you know how old sea monsters are?" Carly asked.

"Sea monsters? Uh… no, I don't. Why?"

"Because one time, Mr. Herriman, he said that most sea monsters… they live to be about 100 years old. That's true, isn't it, Dad?"

"Well, if I meet one some time, I'll ask him. After dealing with the dragon." Wilt then stopped Carly at some traffic. "Whoa, whoa! Wait! Hold on, wait to cross."

Then, an angelfish flashed red and Wilt and Carly crossed slowly. "Hold my hand, hold my hand…"

"Dad, at least promise you won't freak like you did at the petting zoo one time." Carly said, annoyed. Did I mention already that she hated when her father acted like this?

"Hey. That sea rhino was about to charge!"

Soon, they arrived at the school ground, where kids were either talking or playing around. "Now then… where are the other guys?" Wilt asked himself as he and Carly swam along. He was looking for the other grownups while Carly looked around for her friends.

Soon, Wilt and Carly had found the other adults (Except Beast for some reason) talking with three other parents. The first one was mother with short brown hair, white pearl necklace, blue clam bikini, and a blue mermaid tail. This is Mrs. Cartman.

The second one is a father with black hair, black moustache, and dark blue mermaid tail. He is known as Mr. Marsh.

The third one is a chubby mother with red hair tied in a large bun, green clam bikini, and eight green octopus legs. She is Mrs. Blisowski.

"Uh… hey, guys." Wilt greeted nervously. Carly just waved, smiling.

"Well, well. You've decided to show up this time?" Miranda asked, smiling.

"Sure I did. What makes you think I would've had?"

"Ocean phobia." Carly muttered silently in amusement.

"So… you're starting father/daughter stuff, huh?" Mr. Marsh said.

Then, laughter is heard as the grownups turn around.

Three kids are swimming around with each other. The first is a chubby boy with a red mermaid tail, brown hair, and a blue hat. This is Eric Cartman, Mrs. Cartman.

The second is a boy with black hair, dark blue hat, and a blue mermaid tail. This Stan Marsh, Mr. Marsh's son.

The third boy had curly red hair, green hat and six green octopus legs. This is Kyle Blisowski, Mrs. Blisowski's son.

"Kyle! You get out of Mr. Squidward's yard, now!" Mrs. Blisowski yelled angrily.

Cartman, Stan and Kyle yelped as a large squid named Squidward came up. "Alright, kids! Hey, where'd you go?" the boys chuckled as they swam off.

"Hey, Dad. I can go play too, right?" Carly asked eagerly.

"Uh, why don't you go hang out over by the sponge beds?" Wilt said, nodding towards where a sea elephant named Horton and a mother catfish named Duchess (A.N: from the Aristocats.) were watching their kids having fun. Suddenly, young Dumbo slipped off and Horton rushed over to see if his son was okay.

Carly just glared at Wilt as if to say, 'You've _got _to be kidding me.'

"Well, that's where I'd go." Wilt said sheepishly.

"Hey, Cmara!"

Carly turned and smiled to see her friends swimming towards her.

The first was a 16-year-old girl with black glasses, blue-grayish eyes, strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail, blue bubble bikini, and a pink mermaid tail. Her name is Erinbubble94, Erin for short, Miranda and Bonkers' daughter.

The second was also a girl, but she was 15-years-old. She had greenish-blue eyes, golden blonde hair in a braid, and golden hoop earrings. She wore a yellow star bikini and had a red mermaid tail. This is Alyssalioness94, Alyssa for short and the daughter of Banzai and Shenzi.

The third was a 14-year-old orange fox with blue eyes, three hair bangs, and a green mermaid tail. This is Miles Prower, but he preferred the nickname, 'Tails'. He was the only son of Danny Fenton. Despite looking younger, Tails was older than he looked.

The fourth was a 12-year-old boy with spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, an orange mermaid tail, and a blue headband with a silver image of a leaf. His name is Naruto, one of the sons of Kakashi.

"Hey, guys!" Carly greeted. 'Cmara' was a nickname she came up with ever since she and her friends first met. "Is Mr. Beast going to allow Shadow to come with us today?" She asked.

"I hope so." Alyssa said concerned. To tell the truth, she had developed a small crush on Shadow, Beast's son, and hoped he felt the same way she did. The same went for Tails and Erin, who were already boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah. It's not really fair that we don't get to see him so often." Erin added. Unlike her and the others, Shadow was home-schooled by Beast since they did live in rich welfare.

"Hey, Cmara. You doing good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… not bad…" Carly blushed slightly, since she had liked Naruto for some time now.

"Hello, everyone." Wilt, Carly, and the grownups/kids looked to see Beast swimming up. Beside him was a 16-year-old black hedgehog with red markings on his arms, quills, and around his eyes which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets and had a red mermaid tail. This is Shadow, Beast's only older son.

Upon seeing Shadow, Alyssa blushed lightly.

"So Beast. You've decided to let your son come along with our children finally?" Wilt asked.

"Sure I did." Beast answered, "Just want to make sure those brats don't get involved with my son or else." The 'brats' Beast was referring to were fan girls, of course.

"Father, please. Must you always make threats?' Shadow asked Beast, "After all, my friends aren't like that, you know."

Then, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan swam up. "Whoa, dude. Check out that girl's fin." Cartman said, pointing at Carly's tail.

"She looks funny." Stan said, receiving a smack from his father. "Ouch! Hey, what I'd do?"

"Be nice, Stan." Mr. Marsh scolded.

"It's okay. She was born with that." Wilt said, "It's called her lucky fin."

"Daddy!" Carly said, embarrassed. She didn't want her friends, old and new, to hear that sort of thing!

"You see this hat? It's called my lucky hat." Kyle said. "It works almost on everything."

"I'm probably intolerant." Stan said before sneezing a sneeze that sent him flying backward.

"And I'm obnoxious!" Cartman bragged.

"Yeah, like a sea cow!" Kyle joked.

"Hey!"

Just then, singing is heard and everyone turns to see a blue figure with a big chest and a red waistband. This is Genie, the most famous teacher at the school.

Genie: **Oooohh, let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea.**

"Mr. Genie!" the kids cheered excited. Genie was one of their favorite teachers ever. He also took them on fascinating trips of the ocean.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Tails said eagerly.

"Hey, Carly. You coming?" Erin asked. Carly smiled as she began to follow.

"Whoa, hold on. Stay with me for a sec." Wilt said as he pulled Carly back. He wanted to make sure Genie could be trusted with his daughter.

…**All the rest are too deep for you and me to see!**

The children laugh as they swam up to Genie as he landed. Since Genie's body was so big, it could easily hide them.

"Weird. Where on earth did my class go?" Genie asked playfully as he looked around.

"Down here!" the class laughed as they came out from under Genie.

"Oh, there you all are. Alright, hop aboard, explorers!"

The class climbed on Genie's back. Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto came on as well, with the grownups behind them. Carly frowns as she turns to Wilt. "Dad, get going. I can take it from here." She then swam up to Genie.

"Well, well. Who is this?" Genie asked, smiling at Carly.

"I'm Carly." The teenage mermaid greeted.

"Well then, kiddo. All new travelers must answer one science question." Genie said.

"Okay, I can do that." Carly nodded.

"You live in what kind of home?"

"In a anemo-none. Wait, a anem… monene?"

"Okay, you can stop. No need to hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorer!"

As Carly swam onto Genie, Wilt spoke to him. "Uh, listen. If you must know, my daughter has this small tail problem. So if you gave her about 4 or 5 minutes…"

"Dad, please! It's time for you to go already." Carly said annoyed as she went to sit with Erin and Alyssa. Naruto and Tails sat behind them, much to Carly and Erin's happiness.

"It'll be fine. We'll stick to together as a group." Genie reassured Wilt. As he flies off, Genie starts to instruct, "Alright, class. Remember that we always keep our hands to ourselves. That means you too, Dash."

"Aw, c'mon!" Dash Parr complains.

"Bye, Carly!" Wilt called, waving and still looking worried.

"Bye, Daddy!" Carly waved back as Genie started singing again.

"Bye, Erin!" Miranda and Bonkers called.

"Later, sweetie!" Shenzi waved to her daughter.

"Bye, son." Kakashi and Beast waved to their sons, Shadow and Naruto.

"Bye, Tails!" Danny called, waving to the young fox.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Wilt called again as Genie disappeared. _"Please be safe…"_

"Wilt, relax. Your kid's in good company with our kids." Miranda said.

"So, you're a first timer?" Mr. Marsh asked as he and the two women swam over.

"Yeah, something like that…" Wilt sighed. Maybe he's just worrying over nothing. His daughter will be okay.

"Well, hopefully, Poopsiekuns will behave better at the drop off this time." Mrs. Cartman said.

"Just have to let them…" Wilt then gasped at what he just heard. "The Drop off?! They're going to the Drop off?? What, are you all insane!!"

"But I thought you used to like that place." Bonkers said.

"Yeah, _before _the day Frankie and the eggs got killed!! Why don't just fry the children and serve them with chips, huh??"

"Whoa, calm down, man." Mr. Marsh said. He has no idea why Wilt would act like this on Carly's first fieldtrip.

"Don't you tell _me _to calm down!" Wilt snarled as he quickly swam off to follow Genie.

"Wilt, wait!" Miranda cried as she and the adults swam off, leaving Mr. Marsh, Mrs. Cartman, and Mrs. Blisowski behind, staring blankly.

"… What did I do?" Mr. Marsh asked.

"Well, shouldn't he be happy for his daughter?" Mrs. Cartman asked.

"I have no idea." Mrs. Blisowski muttered.

(Well, that's it. Things aren't going to look so good. R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3

(Chapter 3! Read at your own risk… lol. Just kidding.)

Genie kept on flying towards the Drop off where Frankie was killed by the barracuda 15 years ago. As they fly on, Genie kept singing happily.

Genie: **Let's name the species, the species, the species. Let's name the species that live in the sea!**

"Wow, this is so cool!" Carly smiled, watching the whole view.

"It is really awesome." Naruto said. Both he and Carly glanced at each other and noticed their hands resting on one another. Blushing, both mermaids pulled back quickly. "Uh… s-sorry…"

"M-me too." Carly muttered.

Erin, Alyssa, Tails, and Shadow took notice and smirked. "Admit it, guys. You guys like each other." Erin giggled.

"Do not!!" Carly and Naruto snapped, still blushing.

"C'mon, Erin. Just let them be." Tails said, taking Erin's hand, making her blush.

"Yeah… besides, you have the guys teasing you and Tails about your relation already." Carly smirked.

"She has a point, you know." Alyssa giggled, getting a glare from Erin.

"Heh, you and your fantasies…" Shadow smirked, while Genie still sang.

"Together now, class!" Genie said happily.

As the class sang with Genie, the six friends were chatting together.

"This'll be so exciting! Our first day of exploring together! Isn't it great?" Tails smiled.

"Yeah, who knows what we'll find out here?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm glad you're coming, Carly. It won't be so fun without you around." Alyssa said.

"I know… (Sigh) I just wish Daddy would just stop being so worried about every single thing that happens." Carly grumbled, her arms crossed.

Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto nod in concern. Their families had told them about what happened on that day Frankie and the rest of Wilt's unhatched eggs were taken and killed. They also hoped that one day; Wilt would just let it go.

Genie: **Oh, seaweed is cool, seaweed is fun. It makes its** **food from the rays of the sun.**

Soon enough, Genie and the class arrived at the Drop off. The class is excited and ready to explore.

"Here we are, children. Feel free to look around, but stay close." Genie instructed. He suddenly gasped as he noticed a floating speck. "Oh jeez. Gather around!" Most of the class did so as Genie continued, "This must be one of the most rarest specks in our whole ocean. This kind actually pairs in groups…"

Shadow, despite being house-schooled by his father, seemed slightly curious as he slowly swam forward to get a better view.

"So you're interested, aren't you?" Genie asked.

"Well… just what makes it so special?" Shadow wondered as Carly, Tails, Erin, Naruto, and Alyssa came close.

"Yeah, it looks nothing that special." Erin shrugged.

"Well, think about this, children. Suppose this speck was a whole tiny world, and our ocean…" Genie gestured to all around them as he continued, "… was actually a speck itself and people looked down on us. Catch your interest?"

"Sure does now." Carly smiled.

The only ones not listening were Cartman, Stan and Kyle.

"This is ridiculous. Let's vamoose, guys." Cartman said as he, Stan and Kyle swam off. Carly and her friends noticed and followed them while Genie sang his little tune again.

"Hey, guys! Hold on a minute!" Carly said, smiling.

"Yeah! Don't forget us!" Tails laughed as he and his friends followed the other three. The six friends stopped with the three boys, looking in awe at the view of the open ocean beyond. "Whoa…"

"Incredible…" Erin whispered, amazed. Carly smiled. Why would Wilt not want her to go this far?

The nine kids kept on looking until Cartman yelped, pushing Kyle and pulling him back, saying, "Saved ya life, Jew!"

"Ahh!" Kyle shrieked as he suddenly squirted black ink. "Darn it, Cartman! See what you made me do??" the other kids just laughed.

"What is that?" Carly asked, pointing at something far away. The others looked in her direction and look amazed. What they're seeing is a large bottom of a ship.

"Oh, I know what that is! Mr. H saw one!" Stan said. "He… He said it was called, uh… a 'butt'!"

"Cool…" Carly nodded, amazed. She still figures her father gets scared over nothing.

"That's a pretty big butt if you ask me…" Naruto smirked with arms crossed.

"Obviously, my Dad says there might be another world up there." Tails said and added, "Too bad your father doesn't let you hang out so much with us, Shad."

"Well, I'd learn to live with it a little." Shadow shrugged.

Stan smirked as he swam forward a bit. "Hey, guys. Look at this..."

Stan: **I like big butts and I cannot lie!**

Suddenly, he sneezed again and almost stumbled backward. The eight kids laughed at him. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see _you _get closer than this!"

"Okay then." Kyle smirked as he swam a few more inches past Stan. "Beat that, Fatty!"

Cartman then swam past Stan and Kyle a few more inches. He then turned around. "Hey, Carly. How far can you and your friends go?"

"Uh… my father says it isn't safe out here for some reason…" Carly said.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll get in trouble this way." Shadow frowned as the others nodded.

"Carly! NO!!" the kids turned to see none other than Wilt swimming up in panic.

"Daddy?!" Carly cried, shocked.

"Shadow T. Hedgehog!!" Beast roared as he and the other parents swam up behind Wilt.

"_Aw, crud…" _Shadow squeaked as he hid slightly behind Naruto, knowing full well about his father's anger problems.

Wilt couldn't stop in time as he bumped into Carly. But still, he quickly pulled her to safer ground. "What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed??"

"Dad, no! It's not what you think!" Carly protested with her father.

"Well, I'm just glad I got here before anything stupid happened here!"

"Daddy, please! I was-"

"Wait, sir. She wasn't even going to do it." Kyle said as he, Stan and Cartman swam up.

"Yeah, she was too scared to try." Cartman nodded.

"Was not!" Carly snapped, annoyed.

"Kids, please stay out of this." Kakashi scolded.

"Besides, this is between us and Carly right now." Danny said, even though it was really just between Carly and Wilt.

"Yes, we're talking with Carly." Miranda agreed. What she, Kakashi and Danny just said got Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails and Naruto really upset. How could their parents take Wilt's side like that? So unfair!

"Yeah, you three kids should be glad I didn't tattle on your folks about you being out here." Wilt then turned to Carly, glaring. "You _know _you can't swim very well."

"I can swim FINE, Dad! Just get off my back already!" Carly snapped, feeling insulted.

"Hey, don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Wilt said, angrily.

"I'll use any tone I want!!" Carly snarled, while Genie and the class watched, concerned.

Wilt sighed frustrated. "Okay, that's it." He takes Carly's hand. "We're not coming back until two years is up."

"Enough already, Dad!" Carly snapped, pulling her hand away sharply. "Besides, just because you're scared of the ocean doesn't mean **I **have to be!!"

"She's right! Don't you have any guiltiness at all?!" Shadow snapped.

"Enough, Young man!" Beast snarled. "You stay out as well!"

"No! He has every right!!" Alyssa cried, angry that Beast would speak to her crush just like that.

"Dad, please! If you'd just-" Carly began, but Wilt grabbed her hand again.

"It's clear that you're not ready! You think you can do all these things, but you just CAN'T, YOUNG LADY!!"

Carly and her friends gasped at this. They had never seen this side of Wilt before at all. Carly then glared angrily with tears as she pulled back again from her father. "And another thing-"

"I HATE YOU!!"

"What?" Wilt asked, shocked.

"Now, I'm sure that she was just…" Shenzi began.

"Mother, just shut up." Alyssa snapped, getting a shocked look from Shenzi.

"I hate you, alright?!" Carly snapped, "And sure, you may be trying your best, but you always do it at the wrong times!!"

"Okay, that's enough…" Miranda tried to say.

"Mom, let her finish!" Erin snapped.

"It's almost like you brought me in this just to ruin my life! I thought you would just let it go for once, but then THIS happens! I'm 15-years-old, **and I'm tired of being overprotected by a one eyed FREAK!!" **Carly screamed, leaving Wilt with a shocked look. He never heard that from his daughter before in his whole life!

"Carly…" Wilt began, but his daughter turned away angrily, arms crossed.

"Oh boy. This doesn't look so good." Bonkers groaned.

"Why do I have the feeling it'll just get worse?" Danny asked.

"Because it will, Dad!" Tails snapped as he, Erin, Alyssa, Shadow and Naruto swam over to Carly's side, glaring at their parents.

"Kids, please. Get back here." Kakashi said sternly.

"NEVER!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Yeah! How could you all just take Mr. Wilt's side like that?? It isn't Carly's fault at all that he's like this!!" Erin growled.

"Next thing we'll know, you all just brought us in this world to ruin our lives like we don't have any!!" Alyssa snapped. "You… y-you stupid, heartless freaks of nature!!"

"It's official then. We hate you as well." Shadow snarled, crossing his arms and turning his back on Beast, as did the others on their parents, who gasped in shock. They didn't expect any of this from their kids at all! And because of what happened, it was happening again!

"Honey…" Shenzi tried, but the kids remained turned away, angrier then they were already.

"Alright." Banzai tried, "If you kids don't listen to us right now-"

"Did you guys hear something?" Carly interrupted, asking Alyssa.

"Nope. Not me." Alyssa said sourly.

"I didn't hear anything either." Shadow muttered.

"Mm-hmm…" Naruto, Tails and Erin nodded sternly.

"Oh no. Our kids are now hating us too." Miranda groaned. "And all because we took Wilt's side instead of Carly's."

"Uh… nothing to see class, explore over there." Genie said, getting the kids in a different area. He then floated over to the other grownups. "Hey, can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh… sorry to interrupt your class, but you realize my daughter isn't a good swimmer. And besides, she and her friends could easily get lost in their crowd…"

"Leave my friends out of this!" Carly snapped, not looking at Wilt. She and the others noticed the large ship, looked at one another, and nodded sternly.

"C'mon, I'm sure your children are safe with me. I'm a teacher you know." Genie said.

"But still, you have a large class. Who knows what might happen if you're not-"

"Hey, look!" Cartman cried suddenly, "That bad-fin girl and her friends are heading out to sea!"

Wilt and the adults turned to see what Cartman said was true. Carly and the others were swimming towards the large ship!

"Kids!" The parents cried.

"(Gasp) Carly, wait!" Wilt yelled as Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto got close to the chains.

"Honey, come back! You're going to get stuck out there! We'll have get you before someone else does!" Shenzi cried, as Alyssa glared back and swam up the chains, following her friends.

"Get back here!" Beast roared. Did Shadow really think of disobeying his own father?!

"We said 'get back here'! Right now!" Wilt ordered, as the children got closer.

"STOP!!" The parents cried at once. They didn't want to lose their kids, not like this! The six friends stopped and turned to glare at the parents, upset. No way were they going to let them be overprotective anymore. This had to stop, and now!

"You take one little move, miss Erin… Hey, don't you dare!" Bonkers said as Erin and the others began reaching for the boat.

"We'll do it, Dad…" Carly threatened, getting an inch closer.

"Young lady, if you make even one small move, you are grounded! Did you hear me, missy? Don't… touch… the bo-"

Suddenly, the kids smacked the boat angrily!

"Carly Mara Hatton!" Wilt cried in shock. His own daughter had disobeyed him! The other adults looked shocked as well.

"They touched the butt, dude." Kyle whispered in amazement. They had to admit, that was pretty brave of them.

"That's it. You kids get back here now!" Miranda snapped as Carly and the others began swimming towards them.

"Man, I can't believe you kids!" Banzai groaned. Alyssa was going to have a long talking to tonight!

"This means you're all grounded till next month!" Miranda added.

"That's right!" Bonkers added.

"You're all in serious trouble! You hear me, young man!" Beast asked angrily. Shadow will be stuck in his room until he was 30.

"Very big… b-big…" Wilt couldn't as he and the others noticed something in horror behind the kids. A scuba diver!

Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto noticed the others looking scared, yelling for them to swim faster. What was it that was freaking them out so much? They got their answer when they turned to see the giant scuba diver! With a scream each, the six friends swam off, only to be blocked by the scuba diver's hands.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Carly screamed, trying to escape.

"Daddy, Mother!" Alyssa cried, scared. Why oh why did she have to disobey her parents??

"Dad, help!" Tails shouted in fear as Erin clung to him, scared.

"Father!" Shadow shouted.

"Hold on, children! We're coming!!" Wilt shouted as he and the other parents prepared to go after the kids. Suddenly, another scuba diver came up, blocking their path. The class screamed seeing him.

"Hurry, kids! Let's go, now!" Genie shouted as he got the class to safety. Only Wilt, Miranda, Bonkers, Beast, Shenzi, Kakashi, Danny and Banzai remained behind, watching in horror as their kids got trapped inside a plastic bag by the first scuba diver.

"Daddy! DADDY, HELP ME!!" Carly cried, clinging to Naruto in fear.

"Dad!!" Tails and Erin shouted in horror.

"Let me out, you creep!" Alyssa cried, banging against the plastic bag in frustration.

"Father, help!!" Shadow shouted in fear. The kids continued yelling as the scuba diver swam back to the boat with them still inside. Meanwhile, the other diver gets a camera and snapped a picture of Wilt's group, nearly blinding the parents.

"Carly!" Wilt shouted, almost hitting a reef but quickly recovered. "Carly! NO!"

"Erin!" Miranda and Bonkers shouted in shock.

"Alyssa, no!" Shenzi cried, hugging Banzai in horror. She didn't want her daughter taken away like this!

"Naruto!!" Kakashi shouted as the young ninja is being taken away.

"Shadow!" Beast roared in horror, watching his son being taken.

"Carly! No, not my little girl!" Wilt shouted as they swam after the boat.

"Tails! Bring them back, you freak!" Danny shouted as they swam faster. No way could they let their important ones get taken away. Not like this! They couldn't allow it! Suddenly the boat started, sending the parents flying off. After recovering, the boat was beginning to start off at full speed.

"No! Not my baby!" Shenzi screamed. She couldn't bare to lose Alyssa!

"Children!" Miranda shouted as the kids, including Erin, were taken away at fast speed!

"Hurry!" Beast shouted as he and the others swam after the boat.

"Carly! Honey, hang on!" Wilt cried as they gave chase.

On the boat, the machine is going faster towards its destination. One of them placed the bag with Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto inside a small container. Then, the boat jumped a wave, knocking a pair of goggles off the side. They sank deep to the murky bottom…

(Oh no! we've just been captured! R&R right away!)


End file.
